


give you what you want

by mingupingu



Series: ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Hyung Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, Smut, Top Choi San, how to tag, it’s domestic if you squint, my first smut pls be nice, the kids are mentioned for like a nanosecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: jongho just wanted his hyungie to take him
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ honey you got my love ·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡ (domestic ateez fics!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	give you what you want

he touched his heart mind body and soul. it burned with pleasure every place he traced over. 

it was midnight and they were both lying in their shared bed, tongue deep into each other’s mouths. san moved his hands to brush jongho’s hair back as they kissed passionately, before moving them down to grip the boy’s plush ass. 

a soft moan escaped his lips that got eaten up by their kiss. they finally pulled away to catch their breath. “h-hyungie, please.”

“please what, baby?” san kept kneading the boy’s ass, already knowing what jongho wanted, just waiting to hear it come from his mouth.

the younger blushed a bright pink while whining in a soft voice “please, t-touch me.” jongho took one of san’s hands from his ass and brought it up to slide under his shirt, leading it to his chest. 

san has never failed to be surprised whenever the boy does something off guard like this, when he becomes bold and initiates things all on his own. it was so sexy. 

he rubbed jongho’s chest and flicking one of his nipples, earning him a sweet moan from the other. he pulled his shirt up a bit to expose them to the world for a bit before he went in to lick them with his hot tongue. rolling the bud against his wet tongue and then sucking on it with the heat of his mouth. the stimulation made jongho even harder, more moans coming out of the boy. 

“mmm nnggah! hyunggie, please!”  
all he got was a chuckle in response. 

it didn’t help any better for the younger when san starts to strip him naked, pulling down his sleep shorts and lifting his oversized white T-shirt over his head, only to discard them on the floor somewhere unknown, doing the same to his own top while pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants to reveal his hard and thick cock.

when he looked up, he was met with san’s intense gaze upon him and his body. getting shy, he tried to cover himself up with his arms. but san was quicker and grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. “no no, kitten. let me see all of you.” he flashes a sly smile at him.

he then went to reach down for jongho’s own erection, that was neglected earlier and was already red and dripping with precome. his hand stroked it several times, jongho’s breath starting to become shaky, before he went to bring his fingers to the boy’s mouth. “suck.” 

and he did. not bothering about the precome that was slicked all over them, he sucked on san’s fingers, drool starting to come down from his mouth. at this point, he can’t wait any longer to be fucked out by his hyungie’s thick cock, he wants to feel it inside of his body, fucking up into him with no abandon. 

san takes his fingers out of his mouth after they got wet enough to be able to stretch his baby easily. a wet pop sounding after he takes them out. “I’m going to prep you now baby.” 

it didn’t take long before san was able to stretch his tight hole enough for his big dick to manage to go in. jongho was already a moaning mess at this point. there were tears in his eyes from all the stimulation he was feeling, begging his hyungie to put it in. “h-hyungie please, please fuck me.”

“what do you want baby? you can do better than that.” he smirked down at the flushed boy in front of him. 

“please, i want your big hard cock inside of me, pounding me until all i can’t think anymore. please hyungie wanna be a good kitty for you. use me however you want.” at this point, jongho was far gone. he just wanted to be fucked senseless by his lover right now.

“your wish is my command, kitten. now be a good boy for me, and scream my name, ok?”

before jongho could even respond, san’s dick had already pushed into his wet hole. he did scream his name. the pleasure started to build up in waves throughout his body. it was so big and hard, his wet walls tightening around it. san groaned, “mmm baby you’re so tight. it feels so good.” 

jongho was sobbing and moaning through the older man’s thrusts, each one getting stronger and stronger. he could feel his cock leaking more precome as san kept ramming into his wet heat. “aaahh nnngghhh mmmm! hyungie’s cock feels so good! so big!”

it didn’t help any when san spread jongho’s legs even wider and started to hit his prostate. he was seeing stars and couldn’t help his cries. “ahhh mmm ngg h! hyungie I’m gonna cum!” 

san moaned out too, “it’s ok baby, cum for me. cum for hyungie.” with one last thrust, jongho’s small dick painted his belly with white. san let out a deep moan before releasing his cum inside of the boy’s heat, so much that it was overflowing out of it. he pulled out, more gushing out as the younger whined from the loss. 

san collapses beside his lover, staring lovingly straight into his eyes. “you did so well baby.” he brushed back jongho’s sweaty hair from his face. jongho giggles lightly, “thank you hyung, you felt amazing, as always.” as the younger’s eyes starts slowly falling, san can’t help but think about how lucky he is to be with jongho. “I love you, Choi Jongho.” he says, the boy lying right beside him already fast asleep. 

he also thinks about how lucky they were to have had the kids stay over at their grandmother’s house tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FZJKDHB PLS DONT HATE ME FOR IT I LIT WROTE THIS IN TWI HOURS SO DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY 
> 
> I LOVE YALL


End file.
